The present invention relates to the field of wave-motion reducing structures and, more particularly, to a wave-motion reducing structure and to a wave-motion reducing system comprising the structure.
As is known, erosion in progress on coastlines often requires the implementation of measures to prevent such processes. Known structures that are used for resisting erosion, such as breakwaters or groynes, may on the one hand bring advantages in the beach front region but, on the other hand, give rise to erosion processes at the bases of the structures, in the lateral areas, and in the spaces between the structures. Moreover, known structures cause so-called “rip” currents or “undertows”, particularly in the direction away from the land towards the open sea, which are damaging to coasts. Another disadvantage of these structures is therefore the need for constant maintenance and refilling works which are expensive and impose a burden on the funds of bodies responsible for coastal maintenance.